Cinta Yang Sempurna (C Y S)
by KA Jung Liu
Summary: Cinta yang sempurna tidak harus saling memiliki, yang terpenting adalah perasaan antara keduanya tetap murni terjaga. Tidak terbagi atau ternodai oleh rasa kepada orang lain. Untuk memeriahkan NHTD#4 ... Happy NHTD#4
1. Chapter 1

KA ingin ikut memeriahkan ifent NHTD jadi dengan sangat terpaksa KA membuat fic ini... berharap sobat NHL semua mengerti bahwa kisah hidup memang tidak selalu akan berakhir bahagia.

Dan ketika hal tersebut terjadi, jangan pernah menyalahkan siapapun apalagi menyalahkan Tuhan, Karena Tuhan punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat kita bahagia.

Kalian boleh caci maki KA setelah membaca ini,,, KA dengan sangat ikhlas menerimanya...

"Cinta Yang Sempurna " (CYS)

Chapter 1

Author : KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer : Manga dan semua carekter Naruto dalam fic ini cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

tapi cerita punya Author

Naruto milik Hinata, Hinata milik Naruto, Namun kepunyaan mutlak milik Kami-sama. Jika Naruto tidak bisa memiliki Hinata, Maka tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Hinata. Jika Hinata tidak dapat bersama Naruto, Maka tidak ada yang boleh bersama dengan Naruto.

UUDNHL Pasal 2 Ayat 2.

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga (Uzumaki)

Rate : T

Genre :

Romance, Tragedi

Warning:

standar ide cerita, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

Sumary :

Cinta yang sempurna tidak harus saling memiliki, yang terpenting adalah perasaan antara keduanya tetap murni terjaga. Tidak terbagi atau ternodai oleh rasa kepada orang lain.

Sebelum mulai KA pengen sedikit meluruskan.

Untuk kata dalam bahasa Jepang:

Chichi : Untuk menyebut AYAH jika kita sendiri yang menyebutkannya

Otou-san : Untuk menyebut AYAH jika orang lain yang menyebutnya

Haha : Untuk menyebut IBU jika kita sendiri yang menyebutkannya

Okaa-san : Untuk menyebut IBU jika orang lain yang menyebutnya

Aniki : Untuk menyebut KAKAK LAKI-LAKI jika kita sendiri yang memanggilnya

Oni-san : Untuk menyebut KAKAK LAKI-LAKI jika orang lain yang menyebutnya

Oke itu aja... lets kita lanjut !

.

.

.

***Naruto P.O.V***

Akhirnya Hinata bisa menyetir mobil juga, dia sudah memiliki lisensi mengemudinya. Tentu saja Aku sangat bangga padanya. Aku tahu dia berjuang dengan keras dalam tes mengemudi. Dia terus menelponku waktu itu Dia bilang dia ingin mendengarkan semangat dariku.

Dan disinilah Kami, hari ini Kami berdua sudah duduk manis di mobilnya. Siap untuk berjalan-jalan, Hinata ingin mengendarai mobilnya berkeliling kota, karena telah memiliki SIMnya sendiri.

"Jangan lupa memakai sabuk pengaman Hinata-chan" Aku mengingatkan Hinata sebelum dia mulai berkendara.

"Sudah dipakai. Kamu juga jangan lupa. Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."Hinata menjawab dengan riang.

"Apakah Kamu bilang menyenangkan karena akhirnya Kamu bebas dari pengawasan Oni-sanmu?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Sebagian ya. Sebagian karena ada Kamu juga."Hinata menjawab dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku tersipu, Aku tidak bisa menjawab kata-katanya. Aku menoleh ke jendela agar Dia tidak melihat rona merah dipipiku.

Hinata memulai untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Kecepatan saat ini masih stabil, tidak terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat. Termasuk kategori pengemudi yang lembut . Aku merasa benar-benar aman dibawah kemudinya. Aku yakin tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada kita.

Namun, Alam berkata lain seakan ingin menyanggah pikiranku.

Sebuah truk kontainer yang membawa susu menerobos lampu merah. Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Dia melaju mematuhi peraturan, lampu hijau ada di pihak kita.

Sedangkan truk itu datang dari arah kiri, tepat di depan kita, memotong jalan lurus kami. Truk tersebut memblokir mobil Hinata dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hinata, remnya, injak remnya!.."Aku berteriak, tapi terlambat.

Mobil menghantam truk, meskipun tidak keras, tapi itu cukup untuk menjepit sebagian kepala mobil milik Hinata. Bersyukur bahwa aku sempat menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhku, yang mengakibatkan kakiku justru terjempit.

"Naruto-kun ..."Suara Hinata melemah karena syok.

"Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja." Kataku sambil menepuk kepalanya. Aku yakin Kami bisa bertahan.

Kecelakaan tersebut memang benar-benar tidak bisa dihindari. Aku menerima sebagian luka ringan dan syok. Kami bisa bertahan hingga mobil yang kami kendarai berhasil diefakuasi.

Hinata dan Aku segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Kami tidak memiliki luka yang serius, khususnya Hinata. Namun, berita mengejutkan untuk diriku. Kakiku tidak mampu untuk bergerak lagi. Aku mengalami kelumpuhan total dari pinggang ke bawah.

Apakah ini cara Kami-sama memberitahukanku bahwa Aku tidak layak untuk Hinata? Saat Aku hendak menyatakan cinta padanya? Ketika Aku pikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan sempurna?

Aku mencoba mengendalikan ekspresi wajahku untuk tetap tenang di depan Hinata. Agar menyakinkan dia bahwa itu bukan murni kesalahnya.

Tetapi Dia tetap bersikeras meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah hal tersebut justru membuatku meneteskan air mata. Apakah Aku harus marah pada hasil yang diberikan dokter ?. Apakah Aku harus marah pada semua?.

Apa yang harus Aku lakukan? Tidak ada yang pantas untuk disalahkan atau dimarahi, semua sudah menjadi takdir dari Kami-sama.

.

.

.

Aku pura-pura tidur saat Aku merilekskan semua otot leherku. Kepalaku bergerak-gerak disetiap getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh permukaan tanah yang tengah Aku lalui. Aku sudah berada dikursi roda selama 2 tahun yang selalu didorong oleh seorang malaikat, ya malaikatku Hinata Hyuga.

Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkanku sendiri. Kehangatannya selalu menemani Aku dimanapun Aku pergi, baik itu menuju studio tariku yang Aku peroleh dari Chichi stelah beliau meninggal, entah itu pergi ke supermarket, bahkan Dia akan dengan senang hati membawaku ke kampus kami.

"Hinata? Ternyata ini benar kamu. Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah Kamu bebas sabtu ini? mari kita pergi ke mal. Untuk berbelanja."Tanya salah satu teman akrab Hinata saat ia menemui kami di kampus.

Aku masih memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tertidur.

"Tidak bisa, maaf. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana. Aku punya beberapa urusan penting yang tidak bisa ku tinggalkan"Jawab Hinata dengan nada minta maaf.

"Biar kutebak." Temari mendesah . "Kamu harus merawat Naruto kan ? sahabat lumpuhmu ini. Hinata hidupmu bukan hanya untuk menjaganya. Setidaknya pergilah keluar bersama temanmu dan segera mencari pacar."Temari berkata kepada Hinata.

"Aku mohon jangan bahas tentang itu. Dia penting untukku sehingga Aku harus merawatnya."Hinata menjawab dengan suara menjadi lebih lembut.

"Ya ampun Hinata, Dia harus belajar untuk mandiri. Bagaimana jika suatu saat Kamu tidak ada untuk membantunya."Tamari masih mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Tapi, Aku masih di sini sekarang, dan akan selalu membantunya."Hinata menjawab tenang.

"Huh, baiklah Hinata keras kepala. Pokoknya semoga memiliki hari yang baik! Ingat apa yang Aku katakan."Suara Temari semakin jauh dari tempat Kami.

Dia pasti sudah pergi, tapi Aku masih tetap menutup mataku. Aku tidak ingin Hinata berpikir bahwa Aku menguping pembicaraannya.

Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpah Kami yang menyebabkan Aku lumpuh, Hinata tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisiku. Dia akan menolak teman-teman yang mengajaknya belanja, karaoke dan pesta undangan dengan berterus terang karena Dia hanya ingin bersamaku, untuk menemaniku.

Hinata telah membuang-buang waktu berharganya dengan menemani orang tidak sempurna seperti Aku ini. Kami akan menunggu hujan bersama di halte bus, menghirup bau tanah segar akibat hujan tanpa berbicara.

Ada juga saat-saat ketika Aku menemukan waktu yang sulit untuk menerima kondisi lumpuhku, dia akan selalu memelukku untuk meminjamkan bahunya untuk bersandar. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengakui kepadanya bahwa Aku memiliki rasa untuknya. Aku takut dia hanya merasa bersalah melakukan hal ini.

"Naruto-kun, kamu tidak tidur kan?" Hinata berkata sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"..."Aku tidak menjawab dan masih pura-pura tertidur.

"Naruto-kun. Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang hanya Kamu dan Aku."Hinata masih membelai lembut rambutku.

"Hmmm..." Kataku ragu-ragu mencoba menoleh ke belakang, senyum hangat dan lembut darinya menyambut tatapanku.

Dia begitu sempurna. Terlalu sempurna bagiku. Apa yang sebelumnya Temari katakan memang benar. Dia perlu untuk merawat dirinya sendiri, bukan hanya Aku.

Dia memiliki masa depan yang cerah menantinya. Aku bisa membayangkan dia menikah dengan bahagia bersama orang baik yang bersedia untuk melindunginya.

Lalu Aku juga bisa membayangkan Dia hidup di sebuah rumah sederhana namun nyaman dengan suaminya. Kemudian Hinata akan memiliki anak-anak, berlarian di sekitar taman yang penuh dengan bunga yang bermekaran dan akan memanggilnya "Kaa-san".

Mungkin takdir telah memutuskan bahwa Aku benar-benar tidak layak untuknya dari awal. Aku pernah mencoba untuk berhenti mencintainya tapi kata-katanya, sentuhannya, cara melihatnya akan membuatku merindukannya kembali.

Dia telah menempati tempat penting dalam hatiku yang rusak, Dia menyembuhkan sedikit demi sedikit luka yang pernah kuterima atas kematian kedua orang tuakua dengan kebaikan dan kelembutan yang Dia berikan.

Lagipula, Aku tidak ingin egois. Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengambil masa depannya yang cerah hanya untuk merawatku. Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuknya. Aku hanya pria lumpuh di kursi roda.

Pemikiranku yang mendalam,membuat air mata lolos dari mata kiriku.

"Naruto-kun... Aku mohon. Jangan memikirkan apa yang Temari katakan."Hinata benar-benar tahu Aku dengan sangat baik.

"Jangan khawatir Hinata itu hanya membawa banyak debu, sehingga masuk kemataku." Aku berbohong. "Hinata-chan, kenapa Kamu tida pergi dengan teman-temanmu ? Maksudku, Aku tidak akan melarang Kamu jika Kamu ingin pergi dengan mereka."Aku berkata kepada Hinata.

"Tidak, Aku lebih suka berada di sini bersamamu, dan menemanimu."Hinata menjawab dengan senyumannya.

"Kenapa?"Aku ingin tahu alasannya.

"Hentikan mengajukan pertanyaan konyol, Naruto-kun."Dia mencubit hidungku.

"Sakit Hinata-chan."Aku berkata pura-pura hanya tersenyum memarkir kursi rodaku disamping sebuah bangku.

Aku duduk bersantai dan dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan duduk di bangku samping kursi rodaku.

"Naruto-kun ... apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"Hinata bertanya memulai pertanyaan.

"Ya, Aku baik-baik saja lagi pula ini sudah 2 tahun lebih."Aku menatap langit biru.

Tidak ada awan yang melintas dilangit yang tengah kupandangi. Pemandangan tersebut begitu damai hampir membuatku lupa tentang kakiku. Aku merasa bebas dan dekat dengan alam. Bayangan yang melindungi kita adalah bayangan dari sebuah pohon yang berdaun lebat.

Aku bisa merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tanganku, Aku tau itu tangan Hinata, karena terasa begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Ini semua salahku ..." Hinata berkata lemah dengan nada menyesal saat menggenggam tanganku. "Aku yang seharusnya berada di kursi roda ..."Dia melanjutkan.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Hinata? "Aku memotong ucapannya.

"Ini benar-benar salahku ..." Hinata masih menyalahkan dirinya.

"STOP Hinata, BERHENTI BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU" Aku menarik kembali tangan kananku dari genggamannya.

"Aku tahu, Kamu Sudah MENGATAKANNYA BERULANG KALI HINATA." Aku benar-benar berusaha untuk terlihat marah, Aku tahu mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar membuat Hinata meninggalkan sisiku. Untuk membuat Hinata berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang membuat aku semakin putus asa.

"Naru..." Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya yang indah. "Naruto-kun, Dengarkan Aku..."Dia mencoba berbicara.

"Hinata. Aku mohon. Lepaskan Aku. Kamu tidak perlu merasa kasihan kepadaku, Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu." Aku berkata kepadanya, dan aku sadar Aku melukainya. "Kamu justru menjadai penghalang bagiku untuk mandiri." Aku benar-benar berbohong.

"Jangan, Naruto-kun, jangan pergi..,"Dia terisak keras, dan terengah-engah.

"Biarkan Aku sendiri." Aku memutar kursi rodaku menghadap arah lain darinya.

Aku membiarkan air mataku keluar saat membelakanginya, Aku menahan isak tangisku dan itu menyakitkanku. Aku berusaha memutar ban kursi rodaku sendiri dengan kekuatan tanganku yang gemetar.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa, Aku bisa menangis seperti ini, Aku harus bisa berjalan. Aku harus bisa berjalan demi dia.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Aku berhasil keluar dari Kampus. Biarlah jika Aku akan tersesat. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku tidak punya apa-apa yang berharga padaku, bahkan hidupku pun tidak berharga.

Jalan kosong yang kulalui cocok sekali dengan kesepian hatiku. Aku menjalankan kursi rodaku perlahan tapi pasti. Aku semakin mengencangkan jaketku. Angin musim gugur telah membuat paru-paruku terasa berat.

Di mana-mana Aku dapat melihat ada daun coklat yang rapuh tengah menari-nari dalam gerakan melingkar karena hembusan angin. Sementara pikiranku tengah merenungkan situasi berangin saat ini, Aku berhenti di sebuah bangunan rehabilitasi fisik.

Di gerbangnya tertulis sebuah pengumuman lowongan pekerjaan.

REHABILITASI FISIK UNTUK SEMUA UMUR. Bekerja sama dengan Konoha Hospital Center

Membutuhkan staf administrasi terampil dan memiliki pengetahuan dasar komputer.

Aku tahu apa yang Aku bisa dapatkan dari tempat ini.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang di Kyubi Rehabilitation. Ada yang bisa Kami bantu?"Seorang resepsionis berkata dengan ramah.

"A..ku ingin dirawat di sini."Aku menjawab sedikit tergagap.

"Kami minta maaf tapi tahun ini Kami penuh. Liburan musim panas tahun ini telah membuat kami dibanjiri penderita stroke untuk dirawat."Resepsionis itu berkata dengan nada minta maaf.

"Maka ijinkan Aku bekerja di sini! Sebagai gantinya Aku hanya akan menerima perawatan untuk gajiku." Aku mengajukan permohonan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Aku akan berbicara dengan direktur." Dia meninggalkan meja resepsionis dan kembali lagi dengan membawa pria agak pendek dengan rambut hitam sedikit panjang dan memiliki goresan dibawah kedua matanya sehingga terlihat seperti kerutan.

"Ada yang bisa Kami bantu?" Tanya pria tersebut, Aku pikir dia direktur yang dimaksud.

"Aku ingin bekerja di sini dan mendapatkan perawatan fisik sebagai gajinya."Aku mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Hmm untuk kakimu? Mungkin?"Pria pendek itu bertanya kembali.

"Y-ya."Aku menjawab gugup.

"Bagaimana Kamu bisa meyakinkanku? Dengan usahamu."Dia ingin meyakinkan.

"Aku akan memberikan usaha terbaikku untuk bekerja disini, dan akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."Aku berkata mencoba membuatnya yakin.

"Baiklah itu cukup menjanjikan."Dia berkata sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Beri Aku tanda pengenalmu. Aku akan menyimpannya sampai besok."Dia meminta Id cardku

"Ini." Aku menyerahkan identitasku .

"Na-ruto? Benar?"Dia mengkonfirmasi.

"Ya, Naruto."Aku menjawab.

"Panggil saja Aku Itachi. Kamu lebih baik bersiap-siap untuk menderita." Dia mencoba untuk menakut-nakuti.

"Aku pasti bisa melakukannya." Aku berkata yakin.

.

.

.

"Pertama kamu harus berpegangan pada besi pendukung ini. Jika Kamu merasa bahwa kakimu tidak cukup kuat untuk berpijak maka bersandarlah pada tembok di samping."Itachi berbicara denganku.

"Aku mengerti." Kataku.

Aku meletakkan tangan ku berpegangan pada besi pendukung. Kemudian mencoba mengayunkanan seluruh berat badanku ke depan. Aku mengendurkan kekuatan pendukung di tanganku. Kakiku tak berdaya hendak menyentuh tanah dari gerakan berayun. Aku membiarkan kakiku mendukung semua berat tubuhku.

Namun, mereka tidak mampu menyanggahnya. Kakiku tidak mampu berdiri. Aku terjatuh menyentuh lantai." Sial " rutukku dalam hati.

"Yah Kamu keras kepala, Aku bilang untuk bersandar terlebih dahulu pada besi pendukung." Suara Itachi tajam, tanpa belas kasihan.

Itu bagus, Aku benci orang-orang yang melihatku dengan rasa bersalah dan kasihan.

" .."Aku mencoba berbicara.

"Naruto, Aku tahu kamu ingin segera dapat berjalan, tapi jika kamu terus melakukannya dengan cara paksa, Kamu justru akan berakhir dengan menyakiti diri sendiri atau bahkan lebih buruk dari itu yang akan membuat lumpuhmu menjadi permanen." Itachi memotong ucapanku.

Dan kata 'permanen' benar-benar menghancurkan mentalitasku. itu bagaikan seseorang memberiku tamparan kuat yang menyebabkan pipiku berubah menjadi merah.

"Kamu benar Itachi." Kataku lirih akhirnya. "Aku tidak perlu terburu-buru."Aku berkata menyadari.

_**#Flash back# **_

_Sekitar setahun yang lalu _

_Aku hanya dapat melihat para penari yang menyewa studio tariku. Sungguh ironis. Pemilik tempat ini tidak akan pernah menggunakannya sama sekali. Tempat ini hanya memberikan ku sejumlah uang untukku gunakan. _

_Ini adalah warisan yang menyakitkan dari Chichi, beliau mengharapkanku untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari studio tari ini. Karena dulu Aku selalu memberitahu Chichi betapa Aku ingin menjadi penari profesional. _

_Setelah ia meninggal, studio yang dihasilkan dari kerja kerasnya kini menjadi milikku. Aku seharusnya senang dengan hal ini, tapi Aku hanya mampu menyaksikan para penari menari ditempata ini, Aku melihat sekilas pada kedua kaki lumpuhku. Dapatkan kamu melakukannya, Naruto. Dan jawaban dariku itu tidak akan mungkin. _

_Aku menyaksikan bagaimana para penari berkeringat di wajah gembira mereka. Kebahagiaan yang mereka hadirkan bersama kelelahan mereka. Semua gerakan yang mereka buat, semua kombinasi dan koreografi yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, mereka akan mengulang gerakan tari tersebut, seolah-olah mereka tengah membuat sebuah buku yang akan mereka pelajari dan pelajari lagi._

_Aku sadar tidak akan memiliki keberuntungan dan tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana sukacita menari hari ini atau lusa. Menonton mereka dan berharap setidaknya menghiburku ternyata tidak sama sekali. Justru membuatku marah dan cemburu. _

_Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. _

_Dan yang paling menyakitkan dari semua itu._

_Aku memang bisa menari. _

_Aku begitu menyukainya dan aku pandai dalam hal itu._

_Tapi aku kehilangan kemampuan itu. _

_**# Flash Back End#**_

***Naruto P.O.V End***

.

.

.

***Author P.O.V***

"Apakah pelatih melihat Naruto?" Tanya Hinata kepada salah satu pelatih di studio tari Naruto.

"Tidak, hari ini Aku tidak melihatnya di sini." Pelatih tersebut menjawab.

Jawabannya mengecewakan untuk Hinata. Sudah seminggu sejak Naruto menghilang. Hinata tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya, ini sangat menyiksa untuknya. " Arigatou." Hinata berucap kepada Pelatih tersebut, dibalas dengan senyuman.

Hinata pergi dari studio tari dengan sejuta rasa, kecewa, sedih, dan tentu saja khawatir, Dia begitu mengkhawatir tentang Naruto hingga dia tidak bisa tidur, tidak memiliki nafsu makan dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

Tanpa Naruto disisinya, dia menjadi panik. Ketidak hadiran pria ceria itu menghancurkan zona kenyamanan-nya. Semua orang di sekitar Hinata telah melarangnya untuk terlalu terobsesi untuk mencari Naruto karena kesehatan Hinata semakin memburuk.

Hinata adalah gadis muda yang sulit ditebak, Meskipun Pria di kursi roda a.k Naruto mengasumsikan bahwa Hinata hanya merawatnya karena rasa bersalah. Teman - teman dan keluarganya tahu tujuan yang sebenarnya Hinata melakukan hal tersebut.

Tidak ada yang akan membantu Naruto hingga sejauh itu jika itu hanya karena perasaan bersalah. Dia benar-benar peduli tentang Naruto bukan karena rasa bersalah. Memang benar bahwa Hinata sempat meyakini bahwa apa yang dia lakukan adalah karena rasa bersalahnya kepada teman masa kecilnya, a.k Naruto.

Sederhananya, Hinata belum sepenuhnya menyadari cintanya untuk Naruto. Tapi kini dia sadar akan hal tersebut.

Kebodohannya ini berakibat fatal untuk Hinata sendiri.

Asma yang Hinata miliki yang telah lama sembuh, Kini kembali menyiksa paru-parunya. Penyebab utama penyakit ini kambuh adalah kerentanan jiwanya. Dengan itu berarti Hinata telah kehilangan stabilitas emosionalnya.

"Hinata-chan, tolong, Jagalah kesehatanmu."Pinta Neji Oni-san Hinata.

"Tenanglah Aniki , jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku Aku bisa menanganinya." Hinata mencoba menghibur dan meyakinkan Oni-sannnya.

"Tidak, Kamu tidak bisa Hinata. Aku yang akan mencari Naruto."Neji menyanggah Hinata.

"Tapi ..."Hinata mencoba bersikeras.

"Tolong Hinata, ini demi Kamu."Neji memotong ucapannya.

"Baiklah, Jika itu membuat Aniki berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, Arigatou Neji-Ni."Hinata berkata pasrah dengan senyum dibibir mungilnya.

"Iie , doo itashimashite my Imouto, apapun untukmu."Neji menjawab Hinata dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Neji tidak membuang-buang waktu. Dia segera menyelidiki kartu kredit Naruto. Neji tahu banyak orang yang dapat membantunya. Seorang teman lama-nya, Shino bekerja di sebuah organisasi penyelidikan dengan teknologi tinggi, sebuah kantor detektif yang bermitra dengan polisi.

"Naruto Uzumaki."Shino mengetik nama tersebut dilayar komputernya. "Dia tidak menggunakan lagi kartu kredit terakhir kali, tapi penghasilan dari uang sewa masih ditujukan ke alamat rekening bank Naruto." Shino berkata menjelaskan situasi saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan daftar pasien di rumah sakit terdekat?"Neji bertanya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak terdaftar dirumah sakit atau tempat rehab manapun." Shino berkata setelah melihat hasil pencariannya.

"Bisakah Aku meminta tolong kepadamu, untuk meneleponku setiap kali Kamu mendapatkan berita terbaru tentang Naruto?"Neji bertanya meminta bantuan.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati."Shino menjawab dengan tersenyum.

Neji mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi dengan hasil yang mengecewakan.

Naruto bukan pasien. Dia dirawat oleh Itachi karena dia bekerja untuk Itachi. Tidak ada pendaftaran. Berarti tidak ada jejak tentang dia.

Lembaga rehabilitasi saat itu tidak diizinkan untuk menerima pasien lain ketika penuh.

Jadi ... Naruto entah bagaimana ilegal?

.

.

.

*** Itachi P.O.V* **

Pemuda pirang satu ini merupakan seorang pejuang. Setiap hari setelah pekerjaannya usai dia akan melatih kakinya. Dia mencoba berjalan tanpa menyerah.

Dia jatuh berkali-kali, namun dia akan bangkit dengan kekuatan lebih setiap kali dia terjatuh. Lengannya kini telah memiliki otot karena kegiatan untuk menyanggah tubuhnya. Kadang-kadang Aku bisa melihat matanya merah ingin menangis. Apa yang dia tinggalkan untuk hidup dalam perawatanku sehingga membuatnya tertekan?.

Terkadang hal tersebutlah yang membuatku bersedia menerimanya. Ada hal yang membuatku berkewajiban untuk menyembuhkannya dan melindunginya, dia seperti adik untukku.

"Naruto, berhenti. Hentikan Naruto." Aku berlari ke arahnya ketika Aku menyadari bahwa dia memaksa dirinya lagi. Tubuhnya sudah lelah, Aku tahu.

"Itachi ... kenapa Aku tidak bisa melakukannya?" Keringatnya menetes diseluruh tubuhnya dan membasahi bajunya.

"Jangan khawatir. Mungkin belum menjadi waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk dapat berjalan lagi."Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tapi ... tapi ..." Dia mencoba beraalasan.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke supermarket. Aku akan menempatkanmu di kursi rodamu."Aku segera memotong ucapannya dan mebimbingnya duduk di kuris roda.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya dia mendesah.

Aku mendorong kursi rodanya dengan hati-hati. Untungnya, supermarket tidak jauh dari tempat ini, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk sampai ke sana dengan berjalan kaki.

Naruto akan terlihat tidak berdaya jika dilihat dari belakang. Aku tahu betapa dia benci ketika pejalan kaki lainnya menatapnya. Kadang-kadang ia akan menatap mereka kembali, kadang-kadang dia akan tersenyum sinis kepada mereka dan kadang-kadang dia akan mengabaikan mereka.

Maka Aku mencoba untuk berjalan di jalur kosong untuk menghindari ketidaknyamanannya.

"Itachi ..." Dia memanggilku tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Umm, ya?"Aku menjawab.

"Bisakah Kita lewat jalan lain bukan jalan yang biasa kita lewati?"Dia bertanya.

"Apakah Kamu yakin? Disana pasti ramai."Aku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Ya, itu tidak jadi masalah." Dia menjawab percaya diri.

"Oke, jika itu yang kamu inginkan."Aku berkata kepadanya.

Aku mengabulkan keinginannya untuk berjalan melalui jalan yang dia minta. Sebagai hadiah karena dia sudah begitu tekun berlatih.

Kami berjalan melalui sebuah Kafe, Aku pikir itu berarti sesuatu untuk Naruto. Dia mengamati dengan seksama pada kasir cantik yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria, pria itu tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Sebuah kerutan terbentuk didahi Naruto saat memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia merasa tidak nyaman. Dia terlihat marah, tatapan Naruto terpaku pada gadis kasir dengan pria tersebut.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, Pandangannya terpaku pada gadis berambut panjang berponi nan memiliki paras yang anggun.

"Dia sudah memiliki seseorang..." Naruto berkata dengan nada berbisik.

"Jika Kamu ingin tahu kepastiannya bertanyalah kepadanya, umm sepertinya kamu mengenalnya?" Aku bekata kepada Naruto untuk menghilangkan lamunannya.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Dia hanya memegang tangannya. Ini merupakan tanda universal..."Naruto benar-benar tidak fokus pada apa yang Aku katakan.

"Naru.." Aku berhenti berbicara saat aku melihat Naruto menundukan pandangannya ketanah, menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Mari kita kembali..."Aku mendorong kursi rodanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hmm." Dia hanya bergumam menjawabku.

***Itachi P.O.V end***

.

.

.

*** Hinata P.O.V* **

Sepanjang hari aku merasa seperti tak bernyawa. Bekerja sebagai kasir di kafe menjadi tidak bersemangat ketika Naruto tidak menungguku.

Dimana Pria favoritku? Satu-satunya orang yang akan dengan senang hati jika Aku bermain dengan rambutnya yang pirang. Rambutnya yang halus itu akan terasa lembut di sela jariku ketika Aku mengacaukannya.

Dan fakta bahwa dia memiliki rambut pendek membuatnya lebih menyenangkan dan simpel.

Dimana teman masa kecil ceriaku? Dia adalah orang yang tulus dalam segala hal, dalam merawatku, membantuku meskipun ia adalah orang yang membutuhkan bantuanku. Dia mampu menenangkanku, dan tidak semua orang mampu melakukannya.

Dimana Naruto-kun my Ouji-sama, Aku memikirkannya hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa seseorang tengah berdiri dedapnku.

"Hinata..?"Sapa seseorang didepanku. 'Kenapa harus orang ini lagi' batinku

"Hmm ya. Ada apa Sasori?"Aku bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Aku ingin bertanya..."Dia masih mencoba merangkai kata.

Kenapa sih dia harus datang lagi, dia akan selalu memintaku untuk pergi kencan dengannya bahkan memintaku menjadi pacarnya terus-menerus. Sekarang menjadi lebih parah sejak Naruto tidak disekitarku.

"... Jika Kamu tidak keberatan, apakah kamu bersedia menonton film denganku. Pada hari Sabtu.?" Dia selesai.

Aku selalu menolaknya setiap dia memintaku pada hari sabtu karena Aku akan selalu beralasan bahwa semua hari Sabtuku hanya untuk Naruto saja.

Aku merindukan semua tentang Naruto. Meskipun aku tahu dia masih marah karena aku begitu bodoh tidak bisa mengakui bahwa itu bukan hanya rasa bersalah yang aku rasakan untuk dia.

"Ummm ..." Aku mencoba untuk mencari alasan.

"Sebelum kamu mengatakan tidak. Tolong, sekali ini saja. Kamu tidak memiliki kegiatan kan, di samping itu Aku bersumpah ini akan menjadi yang terakhir dan Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi jika setelah kencan ini Kamu masih menolakku."Dia memotong pemikiranku.

Aku harus akui kesepakatan ini benar-beanar membuatku tertarik. Aku sudah membayangkan diriku tidak akan diganggu oleh dia lagi, tidak akan melihat wajahnya lagi setelah acara ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi Aku ulangi sekali lagi, Kamu berjanji hanya untuk sekali ini. Tidak akan ada lagi."Aku berkata meyakinkan.

"Kecuali jika Kamu yang meminta untuk kencan lain."Dia menjawab dengan percaya diri.

"Dalam khayalanmu."Aku berkata acuh.

Aku terkejut saat dia memegang kedua tanganku. Hal itu membuat napasku menjadi berat, Aku terlalu lemah dan sesak nafas untuk melepaskan tanganku jauh dari tangannya.

Kulit kotor Sasori menempel padaku. Yang bisa Aku pikirkan adalah Aku ingin segera mengambil pembersih untuk segera membersihkannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku janji." Katanya sambil menatap mataku.

"Terserah ... sekarang tolong lepaskan tanganku."Aku menarik tanganku, setelah dia mengendurkan pegangannya.

***Hinata P.O.V End***

.

.

.

***Naruto P.O.V***

Melihat kejadian hari itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku saat ini. Jari-jariku menekan tombol acak pada joystic, namun matanku tidak bisa terfokus pada permainan. Aku tidak sepenuhnya di sana, Aku bahkan terus dikalahkan bos musuh di level pertama.

Aku mengacaukan rambutku frustrasi dan mendesah.

_***Flash Back***_

_Beberapa bulan yang lalu, _

_Untuk begitu lama Hinata telah memegang tanganku dan aku tidak pernah bisa terbiasa mengendalikan efek dari itu. Satu-satunya hal yang Aku bisa kontrol adalah reaksiku. Aku belajar bahwa berpaling darinya adalah cara terbaik untuk tidak tertangkap basah memiliki perasaan ada berjuta kupu-kupu diperutku dari sentuhan Hinata. _

_Meskipun Aku tahu bahwa itu terlalu jelas jika diperhatikan. Jadi Aku akhirnya belajar mencoba memiliki wajah tenang untuk menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku._

_"Itu terlihat sangat lezat."Aku berkomentar pada nasi goreng sederhana namun menjanjikan yang dia buat dan diletakan disamping meja dekat kursi rodaku, untuk mengalihkan dia dari memegang tanganku. _

_"Kau tahu Aku membuatnya sendiri." Dia menjawab, mengambil pring nasi goreng tersebut dan menyerahkannya padaku . Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya, dan memakannya._

_"Bagaimana rasanya ?."Dia bertanya harap-harap cemas. _

"_Mmmmmm... Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan rasanya"Aku menjawabnya dengan nada mempermainkan._

_"Kenapa, Apakah karena itu terlihat jelek dan gosong, jadi mungkin rasanya tidak enak?"Dia bertanya kembali meminta kepastian._

_"Bukan begitu, Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan rasanya karena ini lebih dari sekedar enak."Aku menjawab dengan kejujuran dan tidak lupa senyum lima jariku._

_"Naruto, berhentilah terlalu memujiku..." Hinata berkata dengan sedikit tersipu._

_Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan menghabiskan nasi goreng buatannya Makanan yang dia buat tidak hanya lezat tetapi juga penuh dengan cinta. Setidaknya dalam persepsiku sendiri. _

_Hinata merawatku dengan penuh perhatian. Setelah selesai makan dia mengajaku berjalan-jalan ditaman. Dia berhenti didekat bangku taman, kursi rodaku diberhentikan disamping bangku tersebut. Kemudian dia duduk dibangku disampingku._

_"Naruto, kau begitu bodoh." Katanya seraya berdiri dihadapanku. _

_"Eh? Memang Aku bodoh ya." Ketika Aku dengannya, Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. _

_"Kemari ulurkan tanganmu!."Dia berkata dengan mengulurkan tangan miliknya seperti ingin meminta sesuatu._

_"Untuk apa?"Aku bertanya sembari mengulurkan tanganku dan meletakannya di atas tangan miliknya. _

_"Untuk menghangatkanku." Dia menautkan jari dinginnya dengan milikku. _

_Ini benar-benar hangat ketika tangannya memegang erat tanganku. Membuatku semakin salah tingkah. Untuk itu, Aku benar-benar membutuhkan kontrol penuh dengan ekspresi wajahku... dia duduk di pangkuanku, mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku._

_***Flash Back End* **_

Aku benar-benar gagal menghilangakan pikiran dari sumber rasa sakit, yaitu Hinata. Aku kini bergerak mengelilingi ruang tamu Itachi, dengan beban di pikiran.

Sudah sebulan, 2 hari, 3 jam, 24 menit dan 30 detik sejak terakhir kali Aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama dengan Hinata.

Aku telah tinggal bersama Itachi untuk sementara waktu. Aku berjanji pada diriku bahwa Aku tidak akan pernah datang kembali jika Aku belum bisa berjalan.

Terkadang Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah Aku dapat berjalan lagi dan menepati janjiku untuk tetap selalu bersama Hinata atau kah Aku harus melepaskan Hinata.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke gym rehabilitasi yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Itachi. Aku akan berbicara dengan Itachi. Aku tahu bahwa Aku harus pergi ke sana. Aku harus bisa berjalan sesegera mungkin.

Atau Aku hanya akan menunggu waktu sebelum Hinata diambil oleh seseorang

Seseorang yang memiliki hak untuk membawanya pergi.

Seseorang yang bisa berjalan dan akan membuatnya bahagia.

Bukan pria lumpuh seperti diriku.

* Naruto P.O.V end *

.

.

Langsung lanjut ke chapter berikutnya...


	2. Chapter 2

"Cinta Yang Sempurna " (CYS)

Chapter 2

Author : KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer :

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto dalam fic ini cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

tapi cerita punya Author

Naruto milik Hinata, Hinata milik Naruto, Namun kepunyaan mutlak milik Kami-sama. Jika Naruto tidak bisa memiliki Hinata, Maka tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Hinata. Jika Hinata tidak dapat bersama Naruto, Maka tidak ada yang boleh bersama dengan Naruto.

UUDNHL Pasal 2 Ayat 2.

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga (Uzumaki)

Rate : T

Genre :

Romance, Tragedi

Warning:

standar ide cerita, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

***Author P.O.V***

Refleksi bayangan dicermin yang Hinata lihat sekarang tidak nampak seperti dia. Gadis yang seharusnya memiliki aura kecantikan, orang yang sehat dan hangat. Sekarang banyak yang berubah dalam dirinya, baik secara fisik maupun mental.

Saat itu dia hanya terlihat seperti sebuah boneka rusak. Berpura-pura tersenyum dan akan berkata "Aku baik-baik saja" untuk membuat yang ada disekelilingnya berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Dia memaksa paru-parunya untuk bernafas agar tetap hidup. Dia tertawa tetapi hatinya menangis.

Dia tidak seperti Hinata yang dulu.

.

.

.

Kencan yang ia janjikan untuk Sasori mungkin terlalu berlebihan baginya. Namun, demi mendapatkan kebebasan dari ambisi Sasori untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacarnya, Hinata setuju untuk sekali ini saja pergi keluar bersamanya.

Dia benar-benar tidak siap untuk kencan menjijikkannya.

Rambut halusnya kini diikat, namun tidak rapih. Hinata mengenakan kemeja Naruto yang menjadi benda terakhir yang Hinata miliki darinya, kemeja motif persegi warna biru, sebagai bentuk pemberontakan tersembunyi.

"Sasori tidak akan memperhatikan ini. bahkan jika dia melakukannya, Aku benar-benar tidak peduli." Dia mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Pertama dan terakhir kalinya karena setelah ini Sasori akan keluar dari kehidupannya.

.

.

.

"Kamu terlambat." Sasori mengatakan sedikit bercanda dengan senyum hangat dan ramah. Berpikir setidaknya Hinata datang bukannya membuat alasan agar tidak datang sama sekali.

"Masih bagus Aku datang. Jadi apa yang Kamu inginkan?" Hinata menjawab dengan setengah hati.

"Mari kita pergi membeli tiket terlebih dahulu, Hmmm... hampir lupa ngomong-ngomong Kamu terlihat cantik."Sasori memberi senyum terbaiknya.

"Oh." Hinata merasa gagal untuk terlihat tidak menarik, setidaknya agar Sasori tidak begitu memperhatikannya atau membuat Sasori ilfill pdanya, Hinata menghela napas kalah.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, mereka menarik perhatian sebagian besar pejalan kaki. Keduanya dikaruniai penampilan fisik yang luar biasa. Mungkin kebanyakan akan berharap mereka benar-benar bersama.

Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Hidup tidak semudah itu. Wajah yang cantik seperti itu juga bisa hancur oleh kepribadian yang buruk. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

.

.

Gadis penunggu karcis memberikan dua tiket kepada Sasori dengan tatapan terpesona, Bahkan staf di belakang layar juga terpesona oleh wajah maskulin dari Sasori. Membuat Hinata berharap bahwa salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang kebetulan tertarik dengan Sasori tersebut mau menggantikan dia untuk berada di samping Sasori.

Kalau saja dunia tahu bagaimana monoton dan canggungnya dia, orang-orang akan berhenti iri menginginkan posisinya saat ini. Hinata ingin menyibukan diri dari kencan yang dipenuhi kecanggungan ini.

Itu sebabnya dia sibuk memeriksa telpon selularnya, menunggu Naruto untuk setidaknya membalas salah satu pesan dari ribuan pesan yang dia kirim sejak Naruto menghilang dari rutinitasnya. Panggilan dari Hinata untuk Naruto tidak pernah direspon sama sekali.

Naruto-kun, Aku mohon. Bantu Aku keluar dari situasi ini.

Entah kenapa pikiran tersebut membuat dia merasa malu. Dia banyak meminta bantuan kepada Naruto, orang yang bakat menarinya, mimpinya, dan sebagian dari hidupnya telah dia hancurkan, meskipun itu tidak direncanakan. Karena Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan dengan senang hati menyediakan bahunya untuk tempat bersandar Hinata.

"Karena film ini dimulai pukul 4. Bagaimana jika kita mendapatkan sesuatu untuk makan siang?" Sasori bertanya berpura-pura menjadi seorang pria dalam persepsi Hinata.

"Aku pikir filmnya akan dimulai sekarang."Hinata menjawab acuh.

"Tidak mungkin, bukankah itu terlalu cepat?"Sasori bertanya.

"Terserah." Hinata berpikir bahwa mungkin Sasori sengaja agar lebih lama, dan itu membuat moodnya benar-benar buruk.

"Mari kita pergi ke sana. Restoran khas Italia."Sasori menawarkan kepada Hinata dengan senyum menawannya.

"Mmm"Hinata hanya menanggapi singkat seolah tidak tertarik.

Mereka duduk Di kursi dekat jendela. Membuat Hinata lebih tertarik untuk melihat keluar pada seekor anak anjing di jalanan melalui jendela daripada melihat wajah Sasori. Hinata benar-benar benci situasi ini.

"Hinata-chan"Sasori memangginya dengan embel-embel, merasa telah akrab.

"Cukup panggil Hinata." Hinata tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun yang dia pikir tidak layak dekat dengan dia, memanggilnya seolah-olah mereka telah akrab.

"Maaf, Hinata. emm. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"Sasori bertanya canggung.

"Bukankah kamu sudah tahu." Jelas saja Hinata berkata begitu, Sasori datang ke tempat kerja Hinata hampir setiap hari. Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasori begitu bodoh menanyakan apa yang dia sudah tahu hanya untuk berbicara dengannya. Bullshits.

"Kemudian, bagaimana dengan Kuliahmu?"Sasori mengganti pertanyaan.

"Baik."Hinata menjawab singkat benar-beanr tidak tertarik pada pembicaraan ini.

"Jadi apa yang kamu ingin pesan?"Saosri bertanya kembali.

"Air putih."Hinata masih menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Apakah hanya itu saja?"Sasori mencoba untuk meyakinkan.

"Ya." Hinata benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu film segera mulai.

Saat ini dia harus sabar menunggu jam untuk berputar dalam kecepatan seperti kura-kura yang terjebak di bawah batu yang sangat berat. Percakapan antara mereka berdua begitu dipaksa dan tidak wajar. Atau sederhananya, benar-benar canggung.

Orang yang didepannya ini seperti seorang anak kecil lebih tepatnya manja. Ayahnya sekaya presiden namun dia tidak pernah mengotori tangannya untuk membuat anaknya masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

Namun Hinata tau siapa Sasori, Sasori adalah seorang pria yang merasa mampu mendapatkan apa yang dinginkannya. Hinata juga tau bahwa Sasori sebenarnya seorang playboy kelas kakap.

Sasori begitu tertarik kepada Hinata setelah pertemuan mereka di Kafe tempat Hinata bekerja, Sasori bilang dia akan berhenti mempermainkan wanita jika Hinata mau menerimanya. Sasori selalu merayu Hinata jika Naruto tidak di sekitar Hinata. Tetap saja Hinata tidak pernah tertarik dengan rayuan Sasori.

Sasori benar-benar bercerita sendiri, karena Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan sikap dinginnya.

Itu menjelaskan definisi kencan yang membawa bencana :

- Sasori makan hidangannya. Hinata tidak.

- Sasori ingin berbicara dengannya. Hinata tidak.

- Sasori ingin mengenal dia. Hinata tidak akan membiarkannya.

Sasori asik dengan ceritanya sendiri, sementara Hinata sedang asik dengan lamunannya.

_**# Flash Back #**_

_*** Hinata P.O.V***_

_Beberapa bulan yang lalu_

_Hari sabtu adalah hari dimana aku bebas seharian bisa menemani Naruto-kun, Hari ini kami memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman._

_Aku membuatkan makanan favoritnya ramen._

_Aku menghentikan kursi rodanya di dekat bangku taman. Aku duduk disampingnya._

"_Pagi ini cerah kan Naruto-kun?"Aku bertanya kepadanya membuka percakapan._

"_Tentu, apalagi ada Hinata-chan"Dia tersenyum, Eh entah itu sadar atau tidak, yang pasti kata-katanya membuatku sedikit blusing._

"_Dasar, Naruto-kun. Ini bekalnya"Aku mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku, seraya memberikan bekal miliknya._

_Dia menerima bekalnya dan langsung membukanya" Wah ini makanan favoritku, Arigatou Hinata chan... Itadakimasu"Dia memberikan senyum termanisnya, sebelum menyatap makanan fovortnya tersebut._

_Aku hanya bisa bertambah merona karena melihat senyum tersebut. Dia makan dengan sangat lahap._

"_Naruto-kun makan dengan pelan-pelan, jangan terburu-buru, nanti tersedak"Aku mencoba meberitahunya._

"_Hmmm..."Dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan masih makan dengan lahap._

_Aku senang meiihatnya masih dapat tersenyum ceria seperti ini, jangan pernah putus asa ya Naruto-kun' bisikku dalam hati. _

_Melihatnya makan dengan lahap membuatku tidak konsentrasi pada bekal makananku sendiri. Aku hanya asik memandanginya. _

" _Selesai " Dia berkata, membuyarkan lamunanku._

"_Kenapa kamu tidak makan bekalnya Hinata-chan ?"Dia melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan ketika menyadari bahwa bekal milikku masih utuh._

"_emmm..."Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun._

"_Sini, Aku yang akan menyuapimu" Dia merebut kotak bekalku. Dan aku hanya bisa diam._

"_Katakan,Aaaaaa"Dia mulai menyuapiku, dan aku hanya pasrah menerimanya._

_Tindakannya membuatku semakin merona, dia menyuapiku hingga aku menghabiskan bekal tersebut tanpa sadar. _

"_Akhirnya habis juga"Dia tersenyum bahagia._

_Dan hari itu adalah hari yang begitu membahagiakan untukku, masih dapat melihat keceriaannya._

_***Hinata P.O.V End***_

_**# Flash Back End # **_

_._

.

.

Akhirnya mereka Kembali kebioskop karena film akan dimulai. "Baiklah, mari kita duduk di sana." Sasori menunjuk dua bangku kosong yang tersisa. Mereka duduk dalam diam.

Film yang mereka tonton membosankan untuk Hinata seperti kencan yang sedang mereka jalani. Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah menyukai genre romantis kecuali jika Naruto yang menemaninya untuk menonton. Semua dalam film tersebut pasti memiliki prediksi happy ending.

Hinata terpaku pada bagian dari Film disaat pesta dansa berlangsung.

_**# Flash Back #**_

_Tiga tahun yang lalu. _

_***Hinata P.O.V***_

_"Naruto Aku tidak bisa menari sama sekali. Kamu tahu itu kan!." Kataku, dengan rasa tidak percaya diri sama sekali. _

_"Hinata-chan, bagaimana Kamu akan pergi ke prom night, Kamu sudah tujuh belas sekarang. Bersikaplah dewasa!"Naruto mencoba menyemangatiku dengan senyuman manisnya._

_"Kamu benar."Aku tersenyum kembali._

_"Tentu saja. Sekarang pegang tanganku dengan tangan kananmu. Taruh tangan kirimu di bahuku. Kita akan berlatih bersama setiap hari." Dia berkata kepadaku, mengulurkan tangannya. Aku ragu-ragu mematuhinya. _

_Dia menaruh tangannya yang bebas di pinggangku, memberikanku sedikit perasaan seperti terkena sengatan listrik namun menenangkan._

_"Sekarang kita mulai Langkah pertama."Naruto menyuruhku mengambil langkah pertama. _

_"Semua orang bisa melakukan itu Naruto-kun." Aku terkikik. Mencoba bergerak. _

_"Yah tidak dengan cara seperti itu Hinata-chan. Sekarang ikuti Aku."Dia mengambil alih diriku. _

_"Apa? tunggu .."Aku terkejut. _

_Dia membuat tubuhnya bergerak bersamaku untuk mengikuti alur. Pada awalnya dia benar-benar lambat, kemudian dia akan mulai membuat langkah kakiku sesuai dengan rythme. _

_Aku berputar mengikuti irama, Wajah kami begitu dekat. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya dan bau parfum maskulinnya. Aku berhenti untuk melihat mata sebiru laut yang menyejukan. _

_"Oke!." Dia memisahkan jarak antara wajah kami. "Kerja bagus!"Dia berkata dengan senyum menawannya. _

_"Ten..tu!" Aku memasang wajah tenangku. Untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku, hatiku seperti ingin meledak. _

_***Hinata P.O.V End***_

_***Flash Back End* **_

Hingga film berakhir Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar fokus pada layar, Hinata sibuk dengan lamunannya.

.

.

"Baiklah, karena filmnya terlah berakhir jadi Kita sudah selesai kan?"Hinata berkata sedikit bertanya.

"Aku masih ..."Sasori mencoba untuk berkata.

"Tidak perlu Sasori, itu bukan dari kesepakatan." Suara Hinata berubah menjadi datar dan tak berperasaan. "Seorang pria sejati akan selalu menepati janjinya."Hinata melanjutkan dengan nada yang sama.

"Jadi, apakah itu artinya ini telah berakhir?"Sasori bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Selamat tinggal. Sasori."Hinata berkata beranjak meninggalkan Sasori.

"Tolong biarkan Aku mengantarmu pulang."Sasori mencoba mencegah Hinata.

"Terima kasih, tapi itu tidak perlu."Hinata pamit dan segera meninggalkan Sasori.

.

.

.

***Beberapa waktu yang lalu***

Apa yang Naruto saksikan saat ini hanya menumbuhkan patah hati baru untuknya. Seolah-olah tubuhnya di hempaskan dari tempat tinggi hingga menyisakan nyeri yang mendalam.

"Hinata-chan benar-benar berkencan dengan pria itu" Pikir Naruto.

Naruto memeriksa telepon selularnya dengan inbox penuh teks dari Hinata.

**Dari Hinata: "Naruto where are you?"**

**Dari Hinata: " Aku pergi ke apartemenmu. Tetangga Kamu mengatakan bahwa Kamu baik-baik saja. Apakah itu benar?".**

**Dari Hinata: "Naruto, Aku benar-benar harus tahu, Aku mohon mengapa tetanggamu tahu bagaimana keadaanmu, Sementara Aku tidak ?".**

**Dari Hinata: " Naru-kun, I miss you, Jangan mengabaikan pesan ini."**

Dan sebagian teks lainnya hampir sama.

Mungkin ini saatnya aku harus membiarkan dia hidup bahagia. Jadi, Aku tidak akan membalas peasanya bahkan jika itu menyakitkanku secara perlahan.

Naruto pergi dari restoran Italia yang tidak sengaja dia lalui, ketika berjalan-jalan dengan kursi rodanya. Dia berterima kasih pada Kami-sama bahwa dia sedang sendirian. Tidak ada yang dapat melihat wajah tertekannya. Dia membutuhkan rehabilitasi fisik lagi meskipun dia telah melakukannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Itachi sedang tidak ada untuk membantunya pagi ini.

" Kurasa Aku harus kembali melatih kakiku"Pikir Naruto.

.

.

"Gomennasai Naruto, Aku punya sebuah seminar beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi sekarang Aku sudah disini!" Itachi membuka lengannya luas ingin memberi pelukan.

"Aku tidak butuh pelukan ..." Naruto berkata jelas dalam mood yang buruk.

"Aku dengar dari asistenku, Kamu sudah melakukan sesi di pagi hari, Mengapa kamu kembali?"Itachi bertanya.

"Itachi ..Aku ..." Mata Naruto mulai merah dan sedikit air mata telah mencapai tepi matanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Itachi panik sedikit. Naruto benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku pikir aku benar-benar sudah kuat."Naruto berkata dengan lirih.

"Apakah kamu yakin, Naruto jangan memaksakan diri" Itachi mencoba untuk membujuk Naruto .

"Aku tidak ingin terus seperti ini" Naruto berkata dengan nada marah.

"Aku tahu, Tapi jika Kamu memaksakan diri, justru akan lebih buruk."Itachi menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kamu benar Itachi"Naruto berkata masih dengan nada sedih.

"Baiklah. Ayo Aku akan membantu rehabilitasi saat ini. Jika itu membuatmu berhenti memkirkan penderitaanmu." Itachi akhirnya menuruti keinginan Naruto.

Naruto telah duduk pada matras. Itachi di sisi lain menggerakan kaki Naruto untuk melonggarkan otot yang tidak terpakai.

"Sekarang cobalah untuk menggerakkan kakimu." Itachi memerintahkanya.

Tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Naruto mencoba sekali lagi untuk menggerakan kembali bagian zombie dari tubuhnya.

Tetapi Dia gagal lagi.

"Naruto, jika tidak bisa hari ini tidak apa-apa."Itachi berkata kepada Naruto.

"Tidak, tolong biarkan Aku mencoba lagi sekali ini saja."Naruto mencoba kembali menggerakan kakinya.

Dari suasana meragukan, sebuah gerakan dapat terlihat dari jari kaki miliknya. Itachi tidak bisa percaya begitu juga Naruto. Naruto kembali menggerakan kakinya. Meskipun hanya sebuah gerakan kecil tapi cukup signifikan untuk pemulihan Naruto.

"Itachi! I did it! Aku berhasil melakukannya!"Naruto berkata sedikit berteriak bahagia.

"Ya Kamu behasil melakukannya. Aku percaya Kamu dapat melakukannya ..."Itachi berkata.

"Aku pasti akan dapat berjalan suatu hari nanti."Naruto berkata percaya dirinya muncul kembali.

"Tentu saja kamu pasti bisa."Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Naruto bangga.

.

.

.

Hinata bergegas kembali ke rumahnya. Dia menghela napas lega. Hari melelahkannya sudah berakhir. Dia harus beristirahat dari kencan paling membosankan dan tidak didasari oleh rasa apapun. Sasori, orang yang terobsesi pada dirinya, akhirnya akan menghilang dari hidupnya.

Hinata tersenyum puas. Dia berharap dia bisa memberitahu Naruto tentang kemenangan kecilnya.

"Bukankah ini benar-benar terlambat" Neji berkata dari sofa sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Wah Aniki, Aku tidak melihatmu di sana."Hinata berkata dengan senyum lucunya.

"Kamu membuatku khawatir Hinata."Neji berkata kepadanya.

"Gomennasai. Aku memiliki urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan."Hinata mencoba memberi alasan dengan nada minta maaf.

"Tidak perlu mengurusi urusan tersebut, kesehatanmu masih rentan Hinata." Neji benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku tahu kamu pasti memaksa tubuhmu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu kelelahan."Neji meneruskan masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Sekarang urusan itu sudah selesai, dan sekarang aku dapat hidup dengan santai dan tenang, Aniki percayalah padaku." Hinata memasang wajah manis percaya dirinya.

"Aku harap kamu benar-benar akan melakukannya." Neji berhenti sejenak untuk makan popcorn.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aku tidak punya berita tentang Naruto."Neji berkata kepada Hinata.

"Oh ..." jawab Hinata lemah, " Naruto jika Kamu bisa mendengarku, Aku mohon kembalilah kepadaku dan maafkan Aku" Hinata bedoa dalam hati.

"Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu Hinata yang ingin Aku bicarakan. Tampaknya Naruto masih di sekitar sini, tidak jauh dari kita. Kartu kreditnya digunakan beberapa kali di supermarket didaerah sini."Neji menambahkan.

"Jadi ...artinya dia benar-benar tidak jauh dari kita."Hinata sedikit lega, setidaknya ada kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Aku pikir dia tidak akan jauh. Flower Boy satu ini membuat kami semua benar-benar khawatir. terutama kekasihnya." Neji menatapa Hinata dengan tatapan meledek untuk mengklarifikasi sindirannya.

"Aish... Aniki, Aku hanya teman masa kecilnya. Tidak lebih." Sulit bagi Hinata untuk mengakui bahwa rasa cintanya untuk Naruto itu terlalu besar dan sulit untuk mengatasinya.

"Hanya teman ? Teman masa kecil Naruto?" Neji mulai tertawa meledek Hinata.

"Hinata my Imouto, akan banyak wanita yang benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya, setidaknya jika dia tidak duduk di kursi roda."Neji masih mencoba untuk melihat tanggapan Hinata.

"Bagaimana Aniki bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu..." Wajah Hinata sedikit gelap. "Dia masih tetap Naruto-kun yang sama, baik dia bisa berjalan ataupun tidaka bisa berjalan, dia akan tetap Naruto..."Hinata banar-benar menunjukan ekspresi ketidak setujuannya atas pendapat dari Neji.

"Awww, so sweet, kemarilah. Aku tahu Hinata-chan, Aku tahu bahwa Kamu benar-benar ..." _mencintainya,_ batin Neji.

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat, membiarkan kehangatan dari pelukan setidaknya dapat meringankan beban mereka.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah itu.

Cuaca benar-benar tidak dapat dipresiksi hari itu. Langit berwana biru abu-abu, sebuah warna mistery, menjadikannya terlihat akan hujan dan akan cerah.

Hinata cukup pintar untuk memilih tetap berada dalam ruangan, jika hujan turun maka itu baik bahwa dia ada di bawah atap dan jika cuaca akan menjadi cerah dia bisa keluar ruangan untuk menikmati cuaca.

Dia merasa bahwa dia perlu pergi ke perpustakaan pada saat ini. Setidaknya dia dapat menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik dan memberikan inspirasi yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan rapuh yang dia alami.

Sejenak mengalihkan pikirannya dari Naruto. Melupakan bahwa sebenarnya Hinata benar-benar merindukan pria ceria tersebut.

Membaca memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto menyukai fiksi ilmiah dan asmara sementara Hinata menyukai biografi, komedi dan action.

Tapi mereka satu hati dengan satu genre tertentu yaitu distopia, sebuah genre yang dekat dengan fiksi ilmiah, Distopia adalah kebalikan dari Utopia. Utopia adalah gambaran masa depan yang lebih maju dari pada masa kini, istilahnya masa depan yang bagus. Sementara Distopia adalah gambaran masa depan yang lebih buruk dari masa kini. Jenis genre yang membuka persepsi sempit kita secara luas bermula dari novel The Hunger Games, kemudian muncul novel-novel lain seperti Divergen, Uglies dan sejenisnya.

Hinata melangkah ke dalam perpustakaan tua dan paling lengkap. Dia mulai menuju ke bagian favoritnya.

.

.

.

Naruto semakin kuat setiap harinya secara fisik. Tetapi Itachi melarang dia untuk melakukan lebih banyak sesi latihan pada waktu itu. Karena Naruto harus beristirahat. Jadi Itachi mebiarkan Naruto pergi ke mana pun yang Naruto inginkan.

Naruto justru sedikit kesal dengan larangan tersebut, tapi dia kembali tenang setelah berpikir mungkin istirahat dapat berguna bagi kesembuhannya.

Pria di kursi roda ini ingin dihibur oleh apa pun. Sebuah buku mungkin? Pikirnya. Satu-satunya kegiatan dimana dia dapat sendirian membacanya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, ia segera pergi ke perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di bagian biografi, Hinata menyukai biografi seorang penjahat. Dia begitu senang mengambil buku dari rak dan membaca ringkasan di belakangnya, ketika dia tiba-tiba melihat siluet seseorang sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

Dari kejauhan ia menyadari bahwa yang ia lihat itu tidak dapat disangkal benar-benar Naruto. Mungkin banyak orang yang berada di kursi roda dan tak terhitung jumlahnya tapi bagi Hinata, dia mampu membedakannya.

"Naruto-kun, apakah ini mungkin ?" bisik Hinata. Gadis muda ini punya ide. Dia menghidupkan telepon selularnya dan menghubungi nomor Naruto. Dia menekan tombol **"Call"**.

Sebuah ringtone terdengar dari orang yang dicurigai Hinata. Ringtone katak gila hanya milik Naruto. Naruto melihat sesuatu yang aneh dilayar Hpnya, Hinata memanggil. Naruto memandang sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa Hinata ada di daerah biografi.

"Sial ..." Umpat Naruto. Naruto berbalik dan bergerak secepat dia bisa. Naruto berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama bahwa perpustakaan adalah sebuah labirin buku. Dia belum siap untuk melihat Hinata lagi, jadi dia mencoba melarikan diri.

"Naruto-kun. Tunggu!" Hinata mengejar Naruto.

Naruto berbelok ke kiri lalu ke kanan lalu ke kanan lagi untuk menghindari Hinata. Naruto sedang berperang melawan keinginannya karena dia ingin bersama Hinata. _"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih untuk diperhatikan, lagi pula aku hanya akan menyusahkannya dengan kondisiku yang masih seperti ini."_ Pikir Naruto.

Kecepatan kursi roda punya batas kecepatan tidak secepat orang berjalan. Ketika Hinata berbelok ke kiri kearahnya, Naruto mendorong tubuhnya dari kursi roda kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

dia berlari untuk menyembunyikan diri di ruang petugas kebersihan.

Hinata hanya menemukan sebuah kursi roda yang telah kosong. "Aneh...mana Naruto-kun?"Hinata bingung.

Dari lubang kecil pintu petugas kebersihan, Naruto mengintip melihat Hinata. Hinata hendak meneleponnya lagi.

"Sial, teleponku. Aku harus mematikannya" Naruto berkata pada dirinya segera mematikan telepon, tapi karena terlalu panik Naruto lupa cara mematikannya dan sebagai gantinya ia mengubah mode handphone nya menjadi mode silent, sehingga panggilan telepon Hinata tidak berbunyi.

"Kau bodoh ... Naruto-kun." Hinata berkata kepada dirinya sendiri karena Naruto tidak mengangkat telponnya, hingga baterai milik Hinata mendadak low.

Hinata duduk di lantai karena kelelahan. Dia sedikit berjuang untuk bernapas dengan normal.

Inhaler yang Hinata benci menjadi satu-satunya pilihan bagi Hinata untuk digunakan pada situasi ini. Dia tidak ingin pingsan di tempat umum. Dia meletakan inhaler di mulutnya, ia menekannya sambil bernapas.

Naruto menangis melihat keadaan rapuh Hinata _"Mengapa asma yang telah lama sembuh kambuh lagi? Aku akan membantunya jika dia jatuh pingsan. Jika tidak maka aku akan tetap tersembunyi."_ Naruto berpikir.

Setelah beberapa menit, kondisi Hinata normal kembali. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan pergi setelah melihat sekilas untuk terakhir kali pada kursi roda Naruto.

Naruto terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Hinata bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah bisa berjalan lagi.

.

.

.

"NARUTO! APAKAH Aku tidak sedang bermimpi?" teriak Itachi setelah melihat Naruto masuk ke apartemennya.

"Apa sih? Apa yang terjadi?"Naruto bertanya bingung.

"MANA KURSI RODAMU?"Itachi masih terkejut.

"Oh biar ku tebak, Aku pasti meninggalkannya..."Naruto menjawab masih dengan datar.

"BUKAN itu yang Aku maksud "Itachi semakin gemas dengan Naruto.

"Lalu apa ...?"Naruto masih bertanya polos.

"Naruto ..." Volume suara Itachi menurun. "Kau berdiri dan berjalan" Itachi mencoba menjelaskan dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Apa tidak mungkin, Aku masih di kursi roda ini.." Naruto melihat dirinya sekilas, mulai sadar dari kebodohannya. "Aku tidak di kursi roda ... oh my God" Naruto benar-benar terkejut.

"Ya, dasar baka."Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itachi, itu berarti bahwa ..."Naruto ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"YA, KAMU sepenuhnya pulih Naruto."Itachi memotong perkataannya.

Kemudian telepon Naruto bergetar,

**Dari ****Neji****: "Ini Neji. Hinata-chan ada di rumah sakit. Dia ... Kamu harus melihatnya sendiri. Dia memanggilmu Naruto" **

"Yah apa itu?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Hinata-chan,,, Apa yang telah Aku lakukan ?"Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa? Apa? Kamu bisa mejelaskannya kepadaku?" Itachi semakin bingung.

"Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang dapat merusak kewarasanku ... The one and only one." Tangan Naruto gemetar dan berkeringat.

"Jadi .. apakah ada kaitannya dengan apa yang baru saja Kamu lakukan?"Itachi bertanya.

"Aku membuatnya kelelahan. Sial."Naruto menjawab merutuki kesalahannya.

"Dan sekarang dia di rumah sakit?" Itachi menyimpulkan.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab singkat.

**Untuk ****Neji****: "Aku akan ke sana. Sms aku nama rumah sakit dan nomor kamarnya. Thank's. "**

"Itachi bisakah kamu mengantarkanku kesana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Dengan senang hati "Itachi menjawab.

.

.

.

*** Neji P.O.V ***

Sekarang menjadi serangan asma ketujuh Hinata sejak aku di rumah sakit.

Semenjak Haha dan Chichi meninggal Hinata menjadi seorang pekerja keras, meskipun Chichi dan Haha meninggalkan harta warisan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, Hinata lebih memilih untuk belajar bekerja. Dia ingin seperti Naruto yang dapat mandiri.

Hinata bisa tetap memiliki semangat hidup karena dia merasa bahwa bukan dia saja yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Hinata masih bersyukur karena Hinata masih memiliki Aku.

Tetapi Naruto, dia telah kehilangan OKaa-sannya sejak dia kecil, dan Otou-sannya meninggal saat ia mulai tumbuh dewasa. Jadi Naruto sudah seperti keluarga bagiku, tapi untuk Hinata, Naruto jelas segala-galanya.

Semenjak Naruto pergi tanpa kabar, kesehatan Hinata mulai kembali melemah, Asma yang telah lama sembuh, menyerangnya kembali.

Aku tidak tahan melihat dia tersiksa seperti itu. Paru-parunya telah menyerah untuk membantunya. Warna kemerahan dipipinya benar-benar menghilang. Dokter dan perawat sudah lelah untuk mencegah dia kehabisan oksigen.

Dia benar-benar tidak berdaya dan rapuh. Aku melihatnya berjuang untuk bernapas, itu begitu menyiksaku. Namun, Aku harus tetap tenang tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Jika Aku panik dia juga akan panik. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kami-sama, tolong selamatkan dia" Aku berdoa.

"Neji-san melihat kondisinya secara keseluruhan. Aku takut bahwa Hinata mungkin menderita asma parah yang mungkin bisa kambuh tiba-tiba."Dokter yang memerikasanya memberi tahuku.

"Aku tahu " Aku menjawab dengan dingin.

"Kami akan pergi untuk saat ini." kata dokter. "Jika terjadi sesuatu, maka segera memanggil perawat."Lanjutnya.

"Tentu, terima kasih Dokter" Aku menundukkan tubuhku pada Dokter itu dan mempersilahkannya pergi

Kemudian, sekarang hanya ada Hinata dan Aku.

"Nii-san, bisa tolong bantu Aku ... *ukhuk*..." Dia terbatuk sedikit.

"Pasang masker oksigenmu terlebih dahulu oke!." Aku memakaikan masker okseigennya.

"Arigatou..."Dia berkata lemah.

*** Neji P.O.V end***

.

.

.

*** Naruto P.O.V ***

Itachi dan Aku tersesat. Kami terjebak dalam kemacetan lalu lintas, yang sebenarnya kita tidak harus melalui jalan ini. Itu salahku, karena aku terlalu khawatir tentang keadaan Hinata sehingga membuatku lupa untuk mengingatkan Itachi untuk tidak melalui jalan ini.

AC mobil tidak mampu untuk mendinginkan pikiranku. Aku takut hal terburuk terjadi pada Hinata.

"Hei, tenanglah dia akan baik-baik saja." Itachi berbicara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?" Aku berkata sambil bersandar ke jendela mobil.

"Apa salahnya untuk percaya seperti itu?" Kata-katanya seolah berbicara kepada jiwaku.

"Tidak, Aku tidak bisa."Aku menyanggahnya.

"Baiklah, Lalu hal terbaik yang dapat Kamu lakukan adalah mengembalikan ketenanganmu. Jika Kamu tegang dan terlalu khawatir tidak akan menyembuhkan Hinata."Dia memberi petuah terakhir.

"Aku benci jika saranmu itu ada benarnya"Aku menghelah nafas berat, mencoba untuk tenang.

Beberapa saat setelah itu akhirnya kami tiba dirumah sakit.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai."Dia berkata setelah memarkir mobilnya.

"Yeah ..." Aku mencoba untuk mempersiapkan diri. Bertemu Hinata setelah lama tidak melihatnya mungkin akan mengejutkanku entah bagaimana.

"Ayolah, tenang sedikit sobat, Kamu membawa kabar baik. Kau bisa berjalan." Seolah-olah Itachi bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Oh ya. Kamu benar Aku benar-benar lupa tentang itu."Aku menjawab masih gugup.

"Dia mungkin melompat bahagia melihatmu seperti ini. Dan mungkin langsung kembali pulih."Itachi mencoba menyemangatiku.

"Bagaimana kamu begitu optimis seperti itu,"Aku masih ragu.

"Hahaha. Terlalu bahagia biasanya membawa keberuntungan bagi orang yang sakit." Itachi berkata.

"Kadang-kadang Aku lupa bahwa kamu juga bagian dari Dokter" Aku tersenyum.

**Untuk Neji: " Ini Naruto. Aku di depan ruangan Hinata-chan. Haruskah aku masuk?" **

Pegangan pintu itu bergerak ke bawah perlahan-lahan. Neji berdiri sambil mengecek kehadiranku. Sebuah perubahan ekspresi datarnya terlihat dari mataku. Dia terkejut.

"Naruto?"Dia bertanya.

"Hai Neji .." Aku menjawab.

"Selamat, ini sebagai ucapan atas kesembuhanmu." Neji menjabat tanganku.

"Dan ini untuk tindakanmu yang meninggalkan Hinata." Dia memukul kepalaku dengan pukulan yang kuat.

Aku bisa mendengar Itachi sedikit berteriak untukku, terkejut dengan pergantian sikap dadakan dari Neji.

"Oh Kami-sama...Aku pikir masih Neji yang sama." Aku berkomentar atas tindakannya, sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak?" Neji akhirnya bertanya.

"Ye-ya. Maksudku, tentu saja." Aku berkata sedikit tergagap.

"Naruto, Aku akan menunggumu di tempat parkir, Aku harus mencari sesuatu terlebih dahulu" Itachi berbicara.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Aku menjawab.

"Aku permisi, Neji-san benar?" Itachi pamit kepada Neji.

"Ya, terima kasih telah mengantar Naruto"Neji berkata kepad Itachi.

"Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku"Itachi menjawab kemudia meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Hinata-chan ada kunjungan khusus dari pacarmu."Neji berkata ketika masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Apa? Tidak .. Aku .." Aku mencoba menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Aish.. Aku pikir dia tertidur." Katanya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Selama Aku masih bisa melihatnya."Aku berkata kepada Neji.

Aku melihat Hinata bernapas melalui masker oksigen bukan dari hidungnya sendiri. Itu membuatku terluka melihatnya seperti itu. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia bisa sakit lagi.

"Sejak kapan dia ..."Aku ingin bertanya.

"Dia mulai kambuh sejak Kamu meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan kami tanpa ada kabar."Neji memotong pertanyaanku.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal.." Aku menunduk melihat tanah.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaf padanya." Neji menjelaskan.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Aku butuh kopi."Neji akhirnya pergi.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Aku duduk di samping tempat tidur Hinata. Aku mendekatinya dengan hati-hati, karena Aku terlalu takut mengganggu tidurnya.

_**# Flash Back #**_

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ... _

_"Hina-chan, Aku tidak mengerti mengapa __K__amu selalu membawa pipa yang aneh ke mana-mana?" Aku menunjuk ke pipa aneh yang dipegangnya. _

_"Ini inhaler, baka." Jawabnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. _

_"Apa kegunaanya untukmu ?" Aku bertaya penasaran._

"_Sebenarnya Aku juga tidak tahu, Haha mengatakan ini untuk membuatku tetap hidup jika Aku sulit bernapas."Hinata menjawab pertanyaanku. _

_"Kamu tidak perlu itu. Aku ada disini untuk membuatmu tetap hidup." Aku berkata sambil memeluknya. _

_"Kau benar, tapi aku tidak ingin Haha marah. Jadi Aku harus membawa ini."Hinata berkata masih dalam pelukanku. _

_"Baiklah, Jika itu benar-benar penting.."Aku menjawab mengeratkan pelukanku. _

_._

_._

_._

_Itu sebelum aku tahu bahwa dia punya asma. Tapi setelah setiap saat Aku bergaul dengannya, Okaa-san nya mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sehat semenjaka Aku selalu didekatnya._

_Sebagai seorang anak berusia 9 tahun, Aku tidak mengerti mengapa. Tapi Chichi berkata bahwa Aku adalah obatnya. Hal tersebut membuatku bahagia. Secara bertahap, inhaler miliknya menjadi tidak terpakai. _

_*** Flash Back End ***_

"Hinata-chan, Aku harap Kamu bisa mendengarku saat ini. Aku sangat-sangat menyesal karena meninggalkanmu begitu tiba-tiba. Aku merasa bahwa Aku tidak dibutuhkan oleh Kamu lagi. Aku hanya menjadi beban untuk hidupmu." Aku berhenti sejenak.

"Itu karena Aku tahu kamu punya kehidupan untuk dijalani. Dan Aku pikir lebih baik jika Kamu terus hidup tanpa aku. Kamu akan segera pulih, Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa. Sama seperti bagaimana Aku berhasil berjalan lagi demi Kamu. Agar membebaskanmu dari rasa bersalah. Agar kamu bisa bahagia dengan pacarmu"

Aku berdiri . "Aku mencintaimu Hinata Hyuuga, dan Kamu mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu."

*** Naruto P.O.V end***

.

.

.

*** Hinata P.O.V ***

Aku pura-pura tidur, Suara Neji Nii-san membangunkanku tetapi setelah Aku melihat Naruto di sudut mataku, Aku segera menutup mataku lagi. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat ku lemah seperti ini.

"Hinata-chan, Aku harap Kamu bisa mendengarku saat ini. Aku sangat-sangat menyesal karena meninggalkanmu begitu tiba-tiba. Aku merasa bahwa Aku tidak dibutuhkan oleh Kamu lagi. Aku hanya menjadi beban untuk hidupmu." Naruto berhenti untuk bernapas.

"Itu karena Aku tahu kamu punya kehidupan untuk dijalani. Dan Aku pikir lebih baik jika Kamu terus hidup tanpa aku. Kamu akan segera pulih, Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa. Sama seperti bagaimana Aku berhasil berjalan lagi demi Kamu. Agar membebaskanmu dari rasa bersalah. Agar kamu bisa bahagia dengan pacarmu"

'Pacar? Aku tidak pernah punya pacar' batinku

Ada lima detik keheningan sebelum dia berkata "Aku mencintaimu Hinata Hyuga, dan Kamu mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu."

Aku memastikan dia telah meninggalkan ruangan. Aku membuka mataku sudah basah dengan air mata kebahagiaan, kemarahan dan kesedihan.

Bahagia karena Naruto dapat berjalan lagi dan Dia mencintaiku, Aku marah pada diriku karena tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku sedih dan lelah. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang kondisiku.

Aku mungkin tidak akan sembuh dari penyakitku lagi. Aniki tahu apa kata dokter. Dengan asma separah milikku, untuk bertahan hidup selama tiga bulan ke depan itu hampir mustahil.

"Hinata-chan, Aku tahu Kamu sudah bangun sekarang." Kata Aniki setelah dia kembali keruangan.

"Jadi... Aku akan tetap disini untuk pengobatan ?"Aku bertanya sedikit ragu.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu Hinata-chan."Aniki memelukku.

Naruto-kun, Gomennasai.

*** Hinata P.O.V end***

.

.

.

*** Naruto P.O.V ***

Sudah seminggu semenjak Aku mengunjunginya setiap hari. Ada saat kami berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit, dia akan tertawa karena aku, dia akan mencubitku dengan sepenuh hati. Dan ada saat ketika pernapasannya kembali bermasalah membuatnya tidak punya kekuatan untuk bernapas.

"Naru-kun, bukankah ini begitu ironis, sekarang ketika kamu bisa berjalan kembali. Akulah orang yang lemah."Hinata berkata masih dengan tersenyum.

"Kamu yang membuatku bisa berjalan lagi, Karena Kamu yang memberi semangat untukku."Aku berkata kepadanya.

"Kamu melakukan dengan sendiri Naruto-kun." Katanya menyanggah.

"Tidak, Aku berutang terima kasih banyak kepadamu."Aku memberikan senyum tulusku.

"Itu tidak perlu Naruto-kun"Dia menjawab tersipu.

Aku menatap matanya. "Katakanlah, kamu merindukanku ketika Aku pergi kan?" Aku menggodanya.

"Tidak, Sama sekali tidak."Dia mencoba mengelak.

"Pembohong, Aku masih menyimpan pesanmu untuk membuktikannya." Aku menunjukkan padanya telepon selularku.

**Dari Hinata: "Naru-kun, I miss you, Jangan mengabaikan pesan ini"**

"AAAH Naruto-kun, Aku sangat malu sekarang."Pipinya benar-benar memerah.

"Dasar pembohong." Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kami berdua tertawa seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah terakhir kali Aku berbicara dengannya.

Sabtu paginya, paru-paru Hinata benar-benar menyerah untuk bekerja.

Aku berlutut saat melihat tubuhnya ditutupi oleh kain putih. Neji menangis untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku memiliki waktu yang sulit untuk menerima kenyataan.

Hinata yang Aku tahu akan membuat lelucon padaku atau mencubitku atau kembali memelukku atau mengacaukan rambutku. Tapi tidak satu pun yang terjadi. Dia benar-benar tidak ada lagi.

_Semua orang akan meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan._ Itu kata-kata bijak ayahku.

Hatiku benar-benar hancur untuk yang ketiga kali... pertama aku kehilangan Haha semenjak aku kecil, kedua karena kematian mendadak Chichi, Sekarang Aku harus menerima kematian Hinata.

Kini Hatiku terasa benar-benar hampa dan kehampaan yang biasanya akan diisi oleh cinta dan kasih sayangmu sekarang diisi sepenuhnya oleh rasa sakit, sakit karenamu, sakit karena kau meninggalkanku, sakit karena kamu tidak akan ada disisiku lagi selamanya.

Hinata, cintaku.

Kamu tidak pernah tahu.

Tapi, Aku benar-benar milikmu

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian

"Naruto, ini dari Hinata. Ini sebelum dia ... uhm meninggal."Kata Neji.

"Apa ini?" Hatiku sakit mengingat memori kematian itu lagi.

"Kamu akan melihatnya." Dia berkata kembali. Aku bisa melihat matanya bengkak. Dia pasti menangis untuk Hinata setiap hari.

"Jaga diri baik-baik Neji-Nii ."Aku berkata kepadanya sebelum dia pergi.

"Kamu juga Naruto."Dia membalas perkataanku.

Aku membuka kotak, ada Handycam didalamnya dengan catatan lengket di atasnya.

**Untuk Naruto. Jangan menghilangkannya, Jangan memecahkannya. Hanya menontonnya, Baka. **

**Hinata Hyuga. **

Itu tulisan tangan yang indah yang Aku rindukan. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dia ingin Aku lihat.

Aku duduk di sofaku, membuat diriku senyaman mungkin.

Aku memfokuskan pada layar Handycam.

Sebuah gambar kabur muncul. dan menjadi jelas.

Ini adalah video Hinata.

"_Hai, Naruto-kun._" Hinata mulai berbicara.

"_Jika Kamu menonton video ini... maka sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi padaku. _

_Sepanjang hidupku, Aku menyadari bahwa Aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki lain kecuali Kamu._

_Hingga sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, Aku menghancurkan bakat menarimu__, mimpimu dan separuh hidupmu__. Naruto-kun, rasa bersalah bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang menjadi alasanku untuk merawatmu saat itu. Aku benar benar menyadari bahwa aku memiliki alasan lain untuk merawatmu, sebuah alasan pasti yang aku dapatkan saat kau pergi meninggalkanku. bukankah aku bodoh?_

"_Dan sekarang Aku bahagia karena Kamu dapat berjalan lagi tapi kini giliran Aku yang menjadi lemah. hahaha sepertinya kita adalah pasangan yang naas_" Hinata tertawa pahit menertawakan kondisinya.

"_Meskipun demikian, Aku tahu kamu mengaku bahwa kamu mencintaiku kemarin. Aku pura-pura tidur, karena Aku ingin mengatakan jawabanku saat aku benar-benar sehat, ketika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama denganmu.__ Tapi pada kenyataannya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi_

_Naruto-kun, siapa pun yang kamu pikir pacarku mungkin kamu salahpaham, Aku hanya milikmu. _"Dia berhenti untuk bernapas dari masker oksigen.

"_Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu tidak ada yang sempurana dalam hidup ini._" Dia melanjutkan.

"_Tetapi cintaku padamu akan selalu sempurna. Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Bukan karena kebaikan, ketampanan ummm atau fakta bahwa kau mencintaiku juga, Aku mencintaimu karena kamu Naruto Uzumaki._"Dia tersenyum dan berhenti sejenak.

Aku meneteskan air mata yang ku bendung. Aku mengusap mereka dengan tangan kosong. Tapi air mata tersebut terus mengalir dan mengalir.

Aku pikir video ini sudah berakhir tapi ...

"_Nartuo-kun, kabulkan permintaan terakhirku, dengan atau tanpa diriku jadilah seorang penari berbakat nomor 1 dunia_" Katanya dengan senyum terindahnya sebelum video itu benar-benar berakhir.

Aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar telah pergi.

***Naruto P.O.V end***

.

.

.

Tiga tahun setelah kejadian itu Naruto berhasil mengabulkan keinginan Hinata

Naruto terpilih sebagai penari berbakat nomer 1 dunia

Neji menikah dengan seorang gadis bernama Tenten.

Neji menjadi manejer tari Naruto dan memutuskan untuk menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri semenjak Hinata pergi dari kehidupan mereka, Neji meminta Naruto untuk tinggal bersama dia dan Tenten hingga Naruto benar-benar siap untuk move on.

Naruto selalu tersenyum untuk para penggemarnya, namun hatinya benar-benar menangis.

Neji dan Tenten tahu bahwa senyum yang selalu Naruto berikan hanyalah senyum palsu.

Naruto tidak pernah mencitai orang lain kecuali Hinata, banyak gadis yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi Naruto akan dengan senang hati menolak mereka.

Naruto selalu berkata "Hatiku sudah milik orang lain, dan selamanya milik orang tersebut"

Seminggu setelah penobatannya menjadi Penari Berbakat Nomor 1 Dunia, Naruto ditemukan tidak bernyawa di kamarnya.

Neji orang yang pertama melihatnya benar-benar syok, itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Neji melihat senyum tulus dari wajah Naruto semenjak Hinata meninggal.

Naruto ditemukan berbaring tidak bernyawa ditempat tidurnya tengah memeluk foto Hinata, masih dengan senyuman khasnya.

Dihadapannya terdapat layar Tv 29 in yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok Hinata berbaring diranjang rumah sakit tengah tersenyum manis.

Itu adalah gambar dari video rekaman Hinata sebelum Hinata meninggal, Naruto selalu menyimpannya dan akan menontonnya jika dia merindukan sosok terkasihnya tersebut.

Neji dan Tenten baru mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengidap penyakit kanker Hati stadium akhir. Dan kematian Naruto murni karena waktu hidupnya didunia ini telah habis.

Naruto dimakamkan disebelah makam Hinata.

Untuk mengenang dan mengabadikan kisah mereka, Neji dibantu Itachi membuat sebuah buku.

Buku yang mengisahkan kisah cinta mereka.

Buku yang menjadi inspirasi bagi para penggemar Naruto maupun remaja didunia.

*** The end ***

.

.

.

Setiap manusia pasti pernah diuji dengan berbagai cobaan, itu adalah cara Tuhan menyayangi makhluknya.

Tuhan jelas memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menentukan kebahagiaan kita.

Jika belum didunia maka percayalah bahwa Tuhan akan memberikannya nati di Akhirat.

Kehidupan memang tidak selalu berjalan sesuai apa yang kita inginkan,,,

Dan tidak selalu memiliki akhir yang bahagia.

Salam Perdamaian

KA Jung Liu

Gomennasai ... Gomennasai... Gomennasai...

Silahkan jika ingin marah pada KA,,, marahlah... KA menerimanya...

Ucapan terimaksih khusus KA pengen ucapin untuk Uzzumaki Aldi a.k Iqbal Syafputra my Ouji-sama..

Makasih udah ngasih banyak ide,,, dan udah mau memberikan saran untuk memperbaiki ficnya KA,,,

Tanpa dirimu mungkin fic ini tidak berarti... I Love You my Ouji-sama...

Dan untuk para reader's yang uadah mau baca and kasih koment dan likenya... Love You All


End file.
